Charles Victor Szasz (New Earth-Three)
History Dark Origin The monster that was Charles Victor Szasz was born to two unknown individuals who abandoned him at the Hub City orphanage shortly after his birth with only a note that had his name on it. As he grew up, it was clear that Charles was not a normal child and lacked any real sense of morals and really did not care for anyone. As time went on he became somewhat unhinged and began killing small animals outside the orphanage in cruel and brutal ways. His habit would not be noticed by any of the staff, but a few of the children knew. One child threatened to tell the staff what he was doing, but that child would end up going missing shortly afterwords. Said child's body would be found several months later in the sewers heavily decomposed. The investigation found no leads and eventually arrested a gang-member who happened to frequent the area and convicted him with little proof. As he got older, Charles began to hide his disturbing tendencies and suppress them and began to masquerade as a normal individual. He would work a part time job at a deli to collect money for the Hub City College, where he wished to study journalism. He would succeed in raising the money and would attend the college and graduate. After graduating he would gain a contract with the Hub City News Group as a Crime Reporter going under the name Vic Sage. During this period he began to feel his violent urges overcome him again and he returned to killing small animals, but this itself did not remove the urge. He would soon realize that the only thing capable of stopping the urge would be to kill another person. The Terror of the Question The Faceless Killer Vic would pick Aristotle Rodor, a reclusive scientist that lived on the outskirts of the city and was very paranoid of people stealing his inventions. Vic would plan the murder for days, before he decided he was sure he would not be caught. He would arrive late in the night and would break into the house and search for Rodor, but to his surprise he could not find him. As he was about to live the front door opened and Rodor walked inside with a strange man with Red Hair. The two were not aware of his presence and he watch as they talked. Rodor told the man that he was nearly done with what he called Pseudoderm and how once completed would allow his many to not only go unidentified by the cops, but avoid any DNA or finger print evidence being left at any crime scene. The man pleased by Rodor responds that he is glad its close and will return soon to collect the Pseudoderm and will bring his payment as soon as its complete. The man would then leave and Rodor would return to his lab, Vic intrigued by the Pseudoderm follows quietly behind him and begins observing him. Rodor then proceeds to turn on a video camera and record himself. He then talks about the fact that the Pseudoderm is completed and that he would be selling it to the Yakuza shortly, but not before leaving his research tapes and notes in a lock box that can only accessed if he dies suddenly. He goes on to say that the Pseudoderm is a special gas that creates a layer of a second skin over your normal skin over your entire body, even covering your face and eyes, as well as any finger or toe prints and has the strange property to change the color of ones clothes. He goes on to say the skin itself over the face may look terrifying, it does not impede sight, speech or smell and that it is merely cosmetic. He goes on to say that the Pseudoderm can be dispensed with another use of the gas, or by strong shampoo used for oily hair. As he wraps the tape up, Vic decides to steal the Pseudoderm and use it. While Rodor's back is turned, Vic slits his throat. As Rodor dies, Vic thanks him for the Pseudoderm and proceeds to take Rodor's notes and tapes and places them in his backpack that he was using for his tools. He then proceeds to go into the kitchen and free the gas line and returns to the lab and starts a small fire and closes the door behind him leaving Rodor dead on the floor. A few minutes after he leaves Rodor's home he returns to his car he hide a few blocks away, just as he hears a loud explosion echoing through the night. Pleased by this he calls the fire department and reports the fire. He then calls his boss and tells him about the fire and how he needs to get a crew for him to report on the incident. Category:Murderers Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:New Earth-Three Category:Regular Humans Category:Weapon Experts Category:Weapon Improvisation Category:Investigation Category:Expert Detectives Category:Expert Combatant Category:Gun Wielders Category:Knife Wielders